Moonlit Shores
by Aryam150
Summary: A small JackRalph story.  If you don't like slash, please avoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first LOTF story, so please try to be nice. I read the book and became addicted. Love the book! Okay, here goes nothing.

**Disclaimer: **All Lord of the Flies stuff (characters, places, etc.) belong to William Golding.

* * *

Jack sat beneath the large palm trees, shadows dancing across his tan back as the wind swayed the trees. His half-lidded eyes were fixed to the smiling face of the fair-haired leader. Ralph, Samneric, and a few of the other boys were laughing and splashing on the beach. The glimmering water accented Ralph's beauty as it came down in sparkling showers around him.

'He's lovely.'

Although he would tell no one, Jack had grown quite attracted to the blonde boy over the past couple of months. His eyes followed the thin rivulets of salt water as they slithered their way down Ralph's body. The thin chest. The slight bumps of ribs that showed through the golden skin. The slender torso and narrow waist. Jack licked his suddenly dry lips as his eyes passed the other boy's navel, traveling further down until the reached the water that appeared a little below the sharp hipbones.

He blinked a few times and looked back at Ralph's face only to find those piercing eyes staring into his own. Jack felt his heart stop and beat rapidly all at once. Ralph was the first to look away, his attention turning to the still-somewhat-pale lump of a boy. Soon Piggy was next to Ralph, his round cheeks squinting his eyes as he smiled up at the blonde. Jack's eyes hardened at the sight of the annoying boy whose plump hand found it's way to Ralph's bony shoulder. Jack couldn't stand the boy. Or rather, Jack couldn't stand the constant attention Ralph gave Piggy.

"Hullo Jack." The voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts and he looked up to see who had spoken to him. Simon stood just outside the shade of the palm tree squinting down at Jack, a meek smile on his pink lips.

"Hi Simon," Jack replied lamely.

"May I sit?" the younger boy asked politely.

Jack looked at the ground next to him then nodded, scooting over to make some room. Simon sat down, his legs tucked beneath him. For a moment, neither boy spoke. A slightly stronger wind swept by, whipping their hair about their faces. Jack had returned to watching Ralph, relieved to see that Piggy had gone.

"You like him, don't you?"

Jack's head snapped toward Simon, a horrified look hidden from his face, but not his eyes. Simon calmly turned to meet Jack's gaze, his face expressionless.

"Ralph, I mean. You like him right?" he clarified.

"Of course I like him. He's our chief and-"

"No. I mean, you like him more than friends don't you?"

Jack's heart was racing. Was he that obvious? Could everyone tell Jack had an eye for Ralph? He eyed the mystical boy beside him. Simon grinned.

"You don't have to worry. I understand. I won't tell anyone."

Jack flushed with anger as well as embarassment.

"Of course you won't tell anyone because there's nothing to tell," he said angrily. His ears burned a bright red as he stood, towering over Simon.

"But I-"

"You're batty!" Jack shouted, quickly regretting it when he saw the hurt look on the younger boy's face. Simon hung his head a bit.

" 'm sorry." He got up and hurried into the thick jungle.

Jack sighed, feeling bad for yelling at Simon, yet feeling relieved at not having to admit the truth.

'What does he know? He' batty,' Jack thought.

He desperately wanted to believe those words.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! Reviews help me greatly so: Be Kind, RewindcoughReVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Finally. Sorry it took so long. I just started college and I've been doing other, uncollege related things. Well anyways. Hope you like!  
-  
'Ralph's thoughts'  
**'Jack's thoughts'**  
_Flashbacks_

* * *

Ralph sat on the beach watching the sun sink lazily into the horizon. A few stars had already appeared, twinkling brightly to one another as if they were speaking in a language all their own. A cool breeze caressed the lonely figure, causing the boy to hug his knees to his chest. The push and pull of the sea was soothing and Ralph took the opportunity to relax. He dropped one arm and began tracing little designs into the sand. His mind went back to earlier in the day. He had felt someone watching him as he had played in the water. It was the goose bumps that had caused Ralph to turn around and lock gazes with Jack. What seemed like forever passed before they looked away from one another. His heart had fluttered at the sight of Jack's blue eyes on him. 

'And then Piggy showed up.'

Ralph dug his finger into the sand.

"Stupid Piggy." He knew Piggy meant well, even if he did show up at the worst times.

_Piggy's chubby hand had clasped onto Ralph's shoulder as he took deep breaths._

"_Ralph," he wheezed. "We really need to come up a way to keep track with the littluns. They keep running off. What if one of 'em gets lost?"_

_Ralph's attention had gone back to Jack. Simon had appeared next the redhead and they seemed to be talking, which was a bit strange for Ralph since he rarely saw those two talk. He turned to look at Piggy. The fair haired boy sighed knowing the plump boy was right._

"_Alright," he said, pausing a moment in the salty water before slowly trudging his way to the shore._

Ralph folded his arms on his knees, laying his head on them as he breathed in the salty night air. For a moment, everything seemed to fade away and Ralph could sworn he heard the twinkling of the stars. Then the sound of the tide and the call of the nocturnal creatures that hid in the trees rushed back to assault Ralph's ears as the sand crunched softly beneath the feet of whoever had decided to join the chief.

A tall and lanky boy plopped down beside Ralph, his eyes out on the glittering sea. Jack sat there thinking of what to say to the boy that had become the focus of his thoughts recently. Thankfully, Ralph spoke first.

"The huts are finished."

Jack almost asked Ralph what he was talking about when his memory came back to him.

"Oh..."

It was all he could think to say. **'Come on Merridew, say something!'**

"So...what'd Piggy want?" he said, the distaste evident when he spoke the pudgy boy's name.

Ralph caught the distaste, but let it be. He was quiet a moment before he answered Jack.

"He wanted to set up a way to keep track of the littluns. He needed some of the others to help him, but they wouldn't listen to him, that's why he came and got me."

Jack made a noise of understanding.

"So it wasn't anything...personal?" he asked. He looked down at the sand, looking anywhere but at Ralph. The fair-haired boy turned his head and looked at Jack in surprise.

'That's an awfully weird question,' he thought as he searched for words.

"Personal?" He looked at Jack and waited for the taller boy to answer him.

"Nothing. Nevermind."

"What did you mean?"

"It's not important."

"Come on, tell me," Ralph insisted.

"Forget it!" Jack said harshly. Surprise flickered onto Ralph's face, but was gone as quick as it had appeared. Silence once again blanketed the two boys.

"I didn't mean to..." Jack began softly. Ralph placed his left hand atop of Jack's right, and looked at the older boy. His gave Jack a small smile.

"It's all right."

Jack looked up into Ralph's eyes, the light from the moon that had only just appeared casting a soft bluish glow all around the blonde. Jack felt a strong gravity pulling him closer and closer to Ralph. The smile had faded from Ralph's lips and he watched as the other boy's face drifted closer to his.

'What's he doing?'

'**What am I doing?!'**

"Jack w-"

Ralph was silenced as Jack's lips quickly but gently covered his own. Ralph's eyes slowly drifted shut, little bursts of light swirling behind his eyelids. Jack's lips tingled where they met Ralph's and his heart pounded in his chest. Everything seemed to stand still as the two boys sat there, lips touching, for what seemed to be an eternity.

The small figure crouched behind one of the palm trees lining the beach smiled as he watched the two boys before him. Simon had been coming from the forest clearing when he noticed the boys on the beach. He paused, his interest piquing when he saw that the boys were Jack and Ralph. Simon's knowing smile stayed in place as he turned and headed toward the huts, leaving Jack and Ralph on the moonlit shores of the island.

* * *

Please leave a review! They are greatly appreciated! 


End file.
